A chacun ses secrets
by Tomokonne
Summary: La chance abandonne L'aîné Elric quand Winry lui fait une confession des plus choquantes. Il décide alors de se souler pour oublier sa vie qui part en miettes. Il tombe sur mustang qui lui révélera son plus grand secret...


**Disclaimer: **Non, les perso ne m'appartiennent pas~ Ils sont corps et âmes à Hiromu-sama.

**Rappel**: Ce texte m'appartient ce qui signifie que je dois vous donner par écrit l'autorisation pour le publier autre part. Tout plagiat sera signalé. Merci de respecter mes droits et mon travail!

**Blabla de Tomo: **ce one shot a été difficile a écrire, je voulais garder le plus possible les personnalités des personnages tout en voulant faire un truc bien romantique sans tomber dans le nianian. Bref, je me complique la vie. J'espère que ça vous plaira!

- Il faut qu'on parle.

Winry déposa son tournevis avant de lever les yeux vers son mari. La révision de l'automail d'Ed pouvait attendre.

- De quoi? S'enquit l'ex-alchimiste d'état.

- Il y a longtemps que j'aurais du le faire mais… Voilà, tu sais comme moi que notre couple bat de l'aile depuis un moment déjà…

Inquiet, Ed se tendit sur son siège.

- Winry…

La jolie blonde prit place aux côtés du fullmetal sur le canapé. Son ventre distendu la rendait plus rayonnante que jamais. Elle posa sa main tendrement sur son enfant à venir en avouant:

- C'est celui d'Al.

Le couperet tomba, aiguisé, destructeur.

- Quoi?

La voix d'Ed était aiguë, il n 'était pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

- Tu couches avec mon frère? Continua-t-il, en sentant son cœur s'emplir de colère.

- C'est arrivé deux fois, quand tu étais à Ishval. Nous sommes amoureux, Ed.

- Et tu crois vraiment pouvoir me faire accepter ça? As-tu la moindre idée de la douleur que me provoque votre trahison?

Le fullmetal se leva d'un bond, il voulut mettre de la distance entre lui et Winry.

- Six ans que nous partageons notre vie, six ans que je te fais confiance et voilà ce que je récolte! Avec Al en plus, nom de dieu!

L'écho de sa colère résonnait dans toute la maison. Winry, le regard fuyant, lança:

- Je suis désolée.

- Va-t-en, feula le petit blond.

- Nous y avons beaucoup réfléchit, tu sais. Nous ne voulions pas te blesser. Puis, nous nous sommes aperçut que peu importe le chemin choisi, quelqu'un souffrirait. Nous avons donc pensé d'abord au bébé, comprends-nous. Je te le répète en toute sincérité… Nous sommes désolés.

La colère d'Edward se transforma en douleur profonde.

- Emballe tes affaires. Je veux que tout disparaisse d'ici mon retour.

Le regard dur que lança Ed à sa femme bouleversa cette dernière. Elle s'était promis de ne pas se laisser emporter par ses émotions mais c'était insupportable de voir le fullmetal dans un tel état. Elle sanglota en s'excusant encore. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de rédemption.

Son regard brouillé par les larmes suivit l'homme qu'elle avait jadis aimé sortir de la pièce en claquant la porte.

OoOoO

Edward n'arrivait pas à distinguer tout les sentiments qui bouillonnaient en lui depuis les aveux de Winry. De la haine, de la jalousie, des doutes, de la douleur, de la tristesse, de la solitude. Ils étaient trop nombreux pour les identifier tous. Sans même sans apercevoir, ses pieds l'avaient menés chez son frère. Sa grande maison était en plein cœur de Central, dans un quartier animé de jour comme de nuit. La plaque dorée gravée des mots « Dr. A. Elric » accrochée au muret brillait sous les derniers rayons de soleil.

Edward ne se donna pas la peine de sonner, il préféra entrer comme une tornade. À cette heure-là, son cadet ne consultait plus, normalement.

- Al? Appela-t-il quand il fut dans le hall d'entrée.

Le susnommé sortit la tête de son bureau.

- Nii-san? Qu'est-ce que tu…

Le poing du fullmetal s'envola naturellement et atterrit sans douceur sur le nez retroussé de son frère. La force du coup projeta Al contre le cadre de la porte, qu'il se prit de plein fouet.

- Sale traître, cracha l'aîné en revenant aussi sec sur ses pas.

Il ne lui donna pas le temps de s'expliquer, sa cape rouge vola derrière lui lors de sa sortie. Ed referma la porte, à peine plus soulagé qu'à son entrée.

Perdu, il erra un peu dans les rues de plus en plus sombres de Central. Elles reflétaient mal son état d'être: des éclats de rires s'échappaient des bars et restaurants bondés des environs, la lumière douce qu'émettaient les lampadaires conférait au dédale de ses passages un aspect chaleureux et sécuritaire.

Ah, un cul-de-sac. Le petit blond ne s'en formalisa pas plus longtemps et fit demi-tour. C'est là qu'il remarqua ce Pub à l'air calme, ses portes grandes ouvertes l'incitèrent à y entrer. Il ne mit pas longtemps à se décider; il pouvait bien virer la cuite de sa vie, personne ne lui en tiendrait rigueur. Il était seul, désormais. Terriblement seul.

Il passa la porte, plus abattu que jamais. À peine eut-il posé un pied sur le parquet ciré qu'une voix retentit du fond de la salle.

- Fullmetal! Ça fait longtemps!

Que foutait le Führer dans un tel endroit? Peu enclin à discuter avec cet imbécile de Mustang, Ed fit demi-tour vivement.

- Attends, fit son ancien supérieur en le rattrapant sur le porche.

- Je n'ai pas envie de vous voir, râla le petit blond en tentant de se défaire de son emprise.

- Tu vas bien? S'enquit Roy tout à coup, un brin d'inquiétude dans la voix.

- Non.

L'honnêteté du fullmetal était sans équivoque.

- Viens boire un verre, décida le plus grand des deux hommes en entraînant son ex-subordonné à l'intérieur.

Ed, certes encore un peu réticent en apparence, se laissa aller.

- Vous n'êtes pas avec le lieutenant?

Riza Hawkeye n'était plus lieutenant depuis un bail mais secondait maintenant Mustang, lui conférant un statut un peu flou. Malgré tout, elle resterait toujours pour Ed le « lieutenant » comme Roy resterait le « Colonel ».

Ce dernier le foudroya du regard, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur la conversation.

- Je ne vais pas la laisser gâcher mes conquêtes, ne sois pas idiot.

L'aîné Elric roula les yeux, blasé. Il était vraiment venu draguer, cet idiot.

- Vous n'avez pas changé, Colonel, soupira Ed en s'asseyant à une table en retrait, juste en face de son compagnon.

- Toi si, trancha le grand brun, l'air sérieux.

Il le scruta quelques secondes avant de lancer, hardiment:

- T'as rapetissé d'un centimètre non?

Ed céda à sa provocation mais sa colère fut beaucoup plus courte qu'à son habitude. Il était las et fatigué.

- Comment va ta femme?

Fullmetal se tendit comme un arc. Mustang se maudit d'avoir découvert le pot aux roses si vite.

- Très bien, cracha le blond. Elle est enceinte de mon frère, c'est le comble du bonheur…Non?

C'était plus grave que ce à quoi Roy avait songé. Il ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre à cette déclaration choquante.

- Elle te l'a avoué quand? Demanda le Führer après une longue minute de silence.

- Tout à l'heure.

- Et Al?

- Je suis allé chez lui. L'ai cogné. Suis reparti.

- Cogné? Tu as cogné ton petit frère adoré?

- Mon poing a atterri par inadvertance sur son joli nez. Il est sûrement pété, vu le bruit que ça a fait.

Le plus scandaleux dans cette histoire, c'est qu'Ed ne paraissait même pas regretter son geste.

La serveuse vînt enfin prendre leur commande, mettant fin au malaise grandissant de Mustang. Quand elle s'en fut, il ne put empêcher son regard de se balader sur ses courbes gracieuses. Edward soupira d'exaspération. Comment cet homme faisait-il pour l'énerver à ce point sans même ouvrir la bouche?

- Une paire de fesses et vous voilà niais comme on en voit rarement! Se moqua le blond, dédaigneux.

- Tu sais depuis quand je n'ai pas touché une femme?

- Non.

- Voilà. Alors tais-toi et laisse-moi profiter de la vue.

Encore une fois, un silence pesant régna entre eux. Edward le brisa d'une question des plus délicates.

- Vous êtes toujours célibataire, Colonel? Vous mourrez seul, si ça continue.

Une bière et un whisky atterrirent brutalement sur la table. Ed s'empara sans attendre de son verre, ce dernier était à moitié empli du fort alcool ambré, et le but cul-sec. Roy lui sirota le sien avec beaucoup plus de modération.

- Tu veux te souler, Fullmetal?

- J'étais heureux. J'allais être papa. En quelques secondes, tout s'est brisé et je me retrouve complètement seul. Donc oui, je me soule si ça peut me soulager ne serait-ce qu'une nuit!

Mustang lui fit une légère révérence.

- C'est ma tournée, annonça-t-il.

Son sourire mit Edward mal à l'aise. Ce n'était pas le sourire de « je l'énerve, je suis content. » habituel mais plutôt une marque de soutien venant d'un ami. C'était bizarre. Plus bizarre encore: penser à Mustang comme étant autre chose que son supérieur hiérarchique.

Le whisky avait bien réchauffé l'ancien alchimiste, il se sentait un peu mieux. Il laissa passer tout les sentiments qui pouvaient aller à l'encontre de ce soulagement. Ils commandèrent un deuxième, puis un troisième verre. L'ivresse allégeait considérablement les fardeaux d'Ed et il se surprit même à apprécier la compagnie du flame alchemist. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, se lancèrent des piques dès que l'occasion se présentait pour en rire ensuite.

Ed apprécia vraiment ce moment privilégié.

C'est le barman qui leur rappela l'heure avancée, message subtil pour les foutre dehors. Le fullmetal tenait à peine debout et dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur, il se rassit sur les escaliers du paillasson.

- Je n'ai nulle part où aller, se plaignit-il, abattu.

- J'ai de la place sur le canapé, si tu veux.

Dormir chez Roy Mustang? Ed soupira, il devait bien mettre sa fierté de côté, de temps à autre.

- D'accord.

Trop soul pour y réfléchir plus longtemps, il suivit le Führer en silence.

- Dîtes Colonel… Pourquoi êtes vous encore seul?

Le susnommé lui lança un regard ampli de curiosité.

- Pourquoi ça t'intéresse?

C'était vrai ça. Pourquoi?

- J'sais pas. J'ai l'impression que vous mériteriez quelqu'un de bien.

- Oula, s'étonna Mustang en lui tapant l'épaule, toi t'es trop bourré, tu commences à divaguer!

Les rues qu'ils traversèrent étaient désertes, leurs voix résonnèrent dans la nuit silencieuse.

- Avec le lieutenant…

La phrase d'Ed resta en suspens.

- Avec le lieutenant il ne se passera jamais rien. Et il ne s'est jamais rien passé, continua Mustang à sa place.

- Ah bon? J'avais cette impression qu'elle était amoureuse de vous.

- Elle l'était. Mais ses sentiments ne sont pas réciproques et elle le sait. Elle a fini par laisser tomber. Je crois même qu'elle fréquente Havoc dans le plus grand des secrets.

- Eeeeeeh!

L'exclamation d'Ed fit fuir un chat de gouttière à toute allure.

- Comme tu dis.

Ils bifurquèrent dans une allée plus large et enfin Roy se stoppa devant un des plus dispendieux bâtiment résidentiel de Central.

- Vous êtes Führer et habitez toujours un appartement?

- Ca ne sert à rien une grande maison vide.

Cette remarque tourna le couteau dans la plaie encore à vif d'Ed.

- Vous avez sûrement raison.

Le silence s'installa désagréablement entre eux tandis que Mustang le précédait dans l'immeuble. Il s'arrêta devant la porte numéro trois et l'ouvrit maladroitement. Il était plus ivre qu'il le laissait croire. Il persévéra et réussit enfin à ouvrir l'huis. Un soupir de soulagement lui échappa.

- Je te préviens, c'est le bordel.

Ed haussa les épaules, indifférent à ce genre de chose. Il ne s'était pas attendu à un tel capharnaüm, par contre.

- Je comprend que les femmes ne veulent pas de vous si vous les apportez ici pour vos petites affaires, ironisa le blond.

- Non, je vais toujours chez elles. En réalité, Hawkeye seulement a déjà vu cet endroit.

Cette déclaration prit Ed de court. À bien y réfléchir, Mustang était un homme plutôt secret. Que connaissait-il de lui sinon son côté coureur, son efficacité au combat et son intelligence de stratège?

Pas grand-chose.

Ed observa son ancien supérieur alors qu'il rangeait un peu les vêtements qui envahissaient le canapé.

- N'êtes-vous jamais tombé amoureux? demanda Ed, du tac au tac.

La question sembla froisser l'intéressé. Il répondit avec un sourire forcé.

- Une fois, il y a plusieurs années. Je ne faisais que me disputer avec elle. Je n'ai jamais pu lui avouer mes sentiments. Peu après, elle s'est mariée et semblait heureuse… Quand je la croise, j'ai parfois un petit pincement au cœur.

- Vous m'étonnez.

D'un geste, Mustang invita son invité à s'asseoir. Il lui offrit du café, qu'Ed accepta de bon cœur. Ce dernier ce retrouva donc seul dans le salon, sa fatigue et son ivresse ne lui permirent pas d'analyser la pièce comme il l'aurait souhaité.

Il y eut soudain un bruit de vaisselle brisée suivit de près d'un hurlement de douleur. Le fullmetal se leva d'un bond et suivit le bruit d'une démarche chaloupée.

- Tout va bien? Demanda-t-il en franchissant la porte de la cuisine.

- N'approche pas, y'a du verre partout, ordonna Mustang, les mains devant lui.

- Avec mes bottes, je ne risque pas gros.

Roy ne prêta pas attention à sa moquerie, trop occupé à se défaire de sa chemise trempée de café brûlant. Son ventre était rouge vif. La cafetière -enfin des bouts- gisait à ses pieds. Ces derniers n'étaient d'ailleurs vêtus que de chaussettes.

- Où est votre balais?

- Quelque part par là, répondit vaguement le maître de la maison, en essayant de sauver ses pauvres pieds de la morsure ardente de la flaque au sol.

Armé du balais et d'un torchon, Edward nettoya tout en un temps record.

- Une vraie fée du logis, nargua le Führer en le remerciant d'une tape sur la tête.

Le fullmetal se braqua avant de lui donner un violent coup de pied sur le genou. Roy, ayant déjà un équilibre précaire, se rattrapa de justesse au comptoir. Ed lui tira la langue de façon absolument immature. Ce par quoi Mustang répliqua en était tout aussi dénué.

- Baka chibi, railla-t-il en lui tirant la joue.

- Qui est tellement minuscule qu'il disparaît dans votre appartement bordélique? s'enflamma le chibi en question.

Il tapa les abdominaux découverts de Mustang sans réelle envie de le blesser. Le flame alchemist parvînt à l'arrêter en lui immobilisant les poings. Ils figèrent tout les deux dans cette position assez embarrassante.

- Dîtes, je la connais, celle dont qui vous étiez amoureux? éructa brusquement Ed.

Roy fit une moue bizarre, comme s'il était contrarié. Ou plutôt, prit au dépourvu. Il soupira et se lança:

- Alors oui, tu la connais. J'ai toujours regretté de ne pas m'être confessé et c'est pour cette raison que je vais te le dire… Ce n'est pas une femme. C'est toi, Ed. Tu es la seule personne au monde à t'être insinuée aussi profondément dans mon cœur. Tu compte vraiment pour moi.

La mâchoire d'Edward frôla le sol.

- Vous avez bu combien de litres, au fait? Lança-t-il persuadé d'avoir à faire à une mesquine plaisanterie.

- Fullmetal, je suis sérieux.

D'une poigne ferme, le Führer obligea Ed à le regarder dans les yeux. Tout dans ses derniers confirmait ses dires.

- J'aimerais que tu y réfléchisses. Nous nous connaissons depuis longtemps et ton comportement envers moi m'a toujours fait espérer. Rassure-moi. Dis-moi que ce n'était pas que mon imagination…

Le cœur d'Ed rata un battement. Lui, avoir des sentiments pour le Colonel? Jamais de la vie!

- Je sais à quoi tu penses. Arrête de te voiler la face, je t'en supplie. Accepte, simplement.

Ed se mit à monologuer de façon frénétique dans sa tête. « Accepter quoi? Mais ce type est devenu fou! C'est complètement ridicule. Je ne suis pas gay. La preuve; j'étais marié et… »

- Combien de fois as-tu couché avec Winry?

Mustang connaissait à la perfection la façon de penser du fullmetal et il savait aussi quelle parade utiliser. En tout cas, sa demande souleva un grand questionnement.

- Depuis notre mariage…je ne sais pas. Une quinzaine de fois, peut-être.

Mustang savait qu'ils ne le faisaient pas souvent, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était aussi extrême.

- Même pas deux fois par an? C'est pathétique. Et triste. Corrige-moi si je me trompe mais à chaque fois que vous le faisiez, c'était elle qui se chargeait de tout, n'est-ce pas?

Il y eut un malaise évident.

- Ouais…en quelque sorte.

Ses mots semblèrent lui râper la gorge.

- Et maintenant il suffit de savoir pourquoi.

Mustang planta son index sur le front du blond. Puis, il cracha la vérité.

- Parce qu'elle ne t'attirait pas sexuellement. Voilà pourquoi.

- Des foutaises.

- Non. Tu n'as juste pas envie de voir les choses comme elles sont. Tu ne veux rien perdre, rien briser. Au final, ça ne t'apporte que des ennuis.

Le doigt du brun glissa le long de la joue mal rasée d'Ed puis dérapa sur ses lèvres entrouvertes à cause du choc.

- Si elle ne t'attirait pas, est-ce que moi je t'attire?

Mustang ne s'attendait pas à une réponse. Il ajouta aussitôt:

- Combien tu gages que j'arrive à te faire bander rien qu'avec un baiser?

La bouche sèche, Ed jeta:

- Tout ce qu'il y a dans ma bourse que vous n'y arriverez pas.

- Entendu. Mais si je réussi, j'irai jusqu'au bout. Marché conclu?

- Jusqu'au bout? St-st-stop! Jusqu'au bout de quoi?

Mustang se pencha pour lui souffler à l'oreiller d'une voix plus qu'érotique:

- Je vais te faire l'amour.

Le fullmetal devînt aussi rouge que sa cape préférée.

- Vulgaire personnage, siffla-t-il.

En réalité, ses hormones venaient d'exploser le plafond. Il n'était pas trop tard pour annuler ce gage stupide mais l'idée ne lui déplaisait pas tant que ça, dans le fond. Il eut envie de se cogner pour avoir pensé de la sorte.

- Alors, tu vas céder ou continuer à faire ta tête de mule?

Ed se renfrogna aussitôt.

-Cette phrase me donne bien envie de choisir la deuxième option.

Égal à lui-même, l'ex-alchimiste mit un peu d'espace entre eux deux.

- Arrête maintenant, gronda le brun en posant ses mains doucement sur les épaules d 'Edward.

Le plus petit ne réagit pas, Mustang en profita aussitôt pour prendre son visage en coupe. Toujours pas de réaction. Roy pensa que c'était le moment ou jamais.

Ses lèvres frôlèrent d'abord celles de son cadet avant de les goûter réellement. Il avait rêvé de ce moment à tant de reprises qu'il n'avait pu toutes les compter. Le führer ne s'attendait pas vraiment à une réaction de la part du fullmetal, sinon peut-être une baffe. Non, il n'était pas préparé à ce qu'Ed réponde au baiser.

Le bonheur qui se répandit en lui fit gonfler son cœur… et autre chose dans son pantalon. Il ignora son malaise pour se concentrer sur ses lèvres. La passion les submergea rapidement. Il fallait qu'il se l'avoue, Ed n'avait jamais été aussi excité de toute sa vie. Ses mains s'aventurèrent de par elles-mêmes sur le torse magnifiquement bien sculpté du brun. Ce dernier avait du mal à se contenir. Il accula son jeune amant au mur et se pressa contre lui avec avidité. Ed gémit en se demanda comment c'était possible de ressentir autant de désir pour quelqu'un.

Toutes les barrières qu'il s'était lui-même imposées s'effondrèrent. Il se foutait des conséquences, à présent. Il souhaitait simplement profiter de ce moment au maximum.

Le fullmetal empoigna les fesses du führer et le fit resserrer encore son étreinte. Leur baiser chaotique était parsemé de soupirs de délice.

- J'ai gagné, annonça soudain Mustang.

- Depuis cinq bonnes minutes, confirma Ed, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Le plus grand ne se questionna pas plus longtemps; son amant venait de lui donner implicitement son accord.

L'intermède fut très court. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau comme si leur vie en dépendait. Ed, toujours plaqué au mur, se hissa sur les hanches de son colonel, ses bras se placèrent autour de son cou.

Plus, il voulait le sentir encore plus.

Mustang dût lire dans ses pensées car il le soutînt par les fesses avant de migrer rapidement vers la chambre à coucher. Ils s'effondrèrent ensemble sur le lit sans cesser leurs caresses. Roy refléta une douceur dont Edward ignorait jusqu'alors l'existence. Il le déshabilla langoureusement, ses lèvres s'égarèrent sans gêne sur son corps, s'attardant sur ses nombreuses cicatrices. Le brun s'était dévêtu entre-temps, mettant à nu un corps qui n'était pas dépourvu des fantômes de vieilles blessures. De toute façon, Edward ne savait pas comment gérer un corps lisse et sans défauts.C'est pour ça qu'il figeait, avec Winry. Le jeune homme repoussa l'image de la blonde de son esprit et se concentra sur leur échange.

C'était différent, vraiment différent. Il se sentait à l'aise même en sécurité dans les bras du führer. Il se laissa bercer par ses douces sensations.

À la surprise de Mustang, Ed ne râle même pas quand ses doigts se risquèrent dans la partie la plus intime de son anatomie. Au contraire, le blond en tira tout de suite du plaisir. Il échappa son premier réel gémissement. Ce son coupa net la respiration de son amant.

- Ed… T'es trop sexy. Ça va me tuer.

Le susnommé leva un sourcil coquin.

- Ah?

Son esprit joueur était titillé par la sensualité de leur situation. Décidé à l'attisé jusqu'à la mort, l'aîné Elric renversa la tête et se cambra pour sentir ses caresses plus profondément. Ses exclamations de volupté montèrent volontairement d'un octave. Jamais il ne quitta Mustang des yeux: il ne voulait rater aucune de ses expressions.

Son jeu fut récompensé d'un soubresaut dans la respiration de Roy. Ce dernier semblait hypnotisé par le spectacle s'offrant à lui. La main du führer se dirigea inconsciemment vers son sexe douloureux dans l'espoir d'y éprouver du soulagement. Ed, loin d'être dupe, se redressa, embrassa le brun tout en douceur avant de faire descendre ses attentions vers sa virilité enflammée de passion.

Immédiatement, les mains du meneur se retrouvèrent dans la chevelure blonde de l'ex-alchimiste qui cascadait sur ses épaules, sa tresse s'étant défaite depuis un moment déjà. L'inexpérience d'Ed ne dérangea pas le flame alchemist; pour une première fois, il dépassait largement ses attentes.

- T'es étonnement doué, Chibi.

- À votre place, je ferais attention à mon vocabulaire.

Mustang se tendit comme un arc, soudain conscient de sa position vulnérable.

- Tu n'oserais pas me mordre, n'est-ce pas?

Ed lui lança un regard défiant tout en glissant ses dents délicatement sur la verge enflée du führer.

- Sadique, souffla l'agressé en obligeant le fullmetal à se redresser.

Mustang s'empara des lèvres du blond à nouveau tandis que ses grandes mains malaxèrent passionnément ses fesses rondes.

- Echange équivalent? Tenta Edward, la tête penchée sur le côté en une moue irrésistiblement mignonne.

La volonté de brun se fissura sur le coup. Il se mit à la tâche sans se faire prier, retenant de justesse une mauvaise blague comme quoi son amant serait petit de partout -alors qu'il ne l'était pas spécialement-. Il usa sa langue pour une activité beaucoup moins dangereuse. Ça se révéla aussi amusant que de le faire tourner en bourrique. Non, correction; c'était beaucoup plus agréable de le voir se tortiller sous ses attentions plutôt que de l'entendre hurler des propos souvent sans queue ni tête. Mille fois plus mignon, aussi.

Soudain renversé par une vague d'amour, Roy prit l'appendice bandé de son amant au plus profond de sa gorge. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre, Ed s'arc-bouta alors qu'un cri inarticulé lui échappait. Le brun le sentit sur les rives de la jouissance et c'est pour cette raison qu'il s'arrêta brusquement.

- Pourquoi, s'offensa le blond, les lèvres tremblantes de frustration.

- Ce serait dommage que ça se termine aussi vite, non?

La grimace contrariée du fullmetal fut adorable. Roy le prit dans ses bras tout en lui murmurant mielleusement:

- Tu ne veux pas que je m'arrête?

- Mh.

- Mh, quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Dis-le moi haut et fort.

Embarrassé jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, Edward mit du temps à s'exécuter. Pour ça, il dut piétiner sa fierté. Son désir dominait tout ses autres sentiments.

- Prenez-moi, Colonel.

La nuque du susnommé se hérissa de plaisir. Le fullmetal venait de mettre son orgueil au placard pour lui… Il n'y avait aucun mot digne pour décrire l'étendu du bonheur de Mustang.

- Avec plaisir, soupira le plus âgé au creux de l'oreille de son amant.

Ils unirent enfin leurs corps bouillants de convoitise.

Le souffle d'Ed se suspendit sous la légère douleur qui le tenailla. Elle disparut cependant bien vite, laissant place à un plaisir inexpérimenté. Les orgasmes qu'il avait eut auparavant se révélèrent fades et sans intérêts.

- Vous aviez raison, avoua Ed, en songeant à Winry. Je l'aimais de tout mon cœur mais mon corps n'était pas en symbiose avec mes sentiments…

- C'est bien d'être enfin honnête avec toi-même. Par contre, j'aimerais qu'on évite ce sujet pour le moment.

Roy, le torse luisant de transpiration, était penché sur lui avec un air indubitablement lascif. Ed le trouva magnifique -pas jusqu'à lui dire, évidemment- mais suffisamment pour le laisser le remplir à grands coups de reins et surtout à y prendre plaisir. Son amant était doué, c'était un fait que le fullmetal ne pouvait nier.

Affamé de luxure, Ed usa de toutes ses forces pour renverser le dominant sur le dos. Il pourrait ainsi jouir d'un peu plus de liberté. Il s'empala de lui-même jusqu'à la garde, lentement, savourant avec ravissement les moindres sensations s'emparant de lui.

- Colonel… C'est trop bon, murmura-t-il en perpétuant son langoureux va-et-vient.

- Appelle-moi par mon prénom, Ed.

- Roy, émit le blond.

Ce son à lui seul faillit venir à bout du flame alchemist. Ses mains se perdirent sur le corps en fusion de celui le chevauchant. Mustang s'extasia d'y trouver des muscles fermes, malgré leur apparence fine. C'est surtout son visage qu'il n'arrivait pas à lâcher des yeux.

Ses cheveux humides chatouillaient ses épaules, ses joues étaient carmin, tout comme ses lèvres, irritée par leurs nombreux baisers et surtout… Surtout ce regard doré débordant de sensualité, si différent de celui triste ou dur qu'il arborait la plupart du temps.

Avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, Mustang se retrouva au bord de l'orgasme.

- Ed, doucement… Je… Je!

L'Elric n'en avait apparemment rien à fiche car son déhanchement se fit encore plus frénétique. Sa fougue et la chaleur de ses entrailles vinrent à bout du führer. Il attrapa fermement la taille de son amant et se vida en lui avec un râle de satisfaction. Les cris d'Ed s'unirent au sien, créant un symphonie lubrique unique.

Mustang fut tout de même surpris lorsque la semence du fullmetal lui éclaboussa le torse. Le petit blond le prit encore plus au dépourvu en l'embrassant tendrement sur les lèvres.

Enfin, il se retira et se vautra à ses côtés. Seuls leurs souffles hachés brisaient le silence ambiant.

Le flame alchemist se prépara psychologiquement à discuter longuement avec son amant mais rien n'en fut. En trois secondes, ce dernier c'était endormi paisiblement. Ça arracha un sourire au brun. Il caressa une dernière fois le visage de son aimé, persuadé que leur aventure s'arrêterait là. Au matin, Ed aurait certainement disparu, avec lui toutes les traces de leur folle nuit d'amour.

Mustang en perdit presque le sommeil.

OoOoO

Qu'est-ce qui est plus effrayant que de se réveiller avec un lion affamé et de mauvais poil dans son lit?

Se réveiller avec Edward Elric affamé, de mauvais poil, avec une gueule de bois magistrale et les reins en feu auprès de soi. Ça, c'est vraiment terrifiant.

Des cernes bleutées creusaient ses joues pâles, ses cheveux partaient dans tout les sens et ses sourcils froncés jusqu'au menton en disaient long sur son humeur.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête? S'enquit le führer en se quêtant dangereusement un baiser.

- La réalité fait mal, marmonna-t-il en cédant toutefois aux avances de son amant.

Mustang cacha sa surprise. Il ne servirait pas de punching ball aujourd'hui?

- Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire?

- J'sais pas. Boire un café.

- La cafetière est morte.

- Va m'en acheter un, flemmard.

Son brusque passage au tutoiement faillit tuer Roy d'une attaque.

- Il faut que j'aille au bureau. Si tu m'y accompagnes, t'en auras à volonté et servit par une jolie blonde en plus.

- Votre jolie blonde n'est rien de moins qu'une machine à tuer. Mais j'ai bien envie de la voir un peu. J'emprunte la douche.

Le fullmetal se leva sans attendre, Roy le suivit du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse. Il avait une démarche étrange lui rappelant avec délice leurs activités nocturnes. Mustang sourit béatement, il avait bien envie de remettre ça, maintenant, de suite.

C'est avec une aura parsemée de fleurs qu'il suivit les traces du fullmetal.

OoOoO

- Ed! Je suis contente de te voir, s'exclama Hawkeye en le prenant dans ses bras.

Elle vit alors Roy, se tenant sombrement dans le cadre de la porte. Le timing à lui seul était louche mais la lèvre explosée du führer en disait bien plus long.

- Pourquoi vous vous êtes battus? Demanda-t-elle sans emphase.

- Parce que c'est un crétin égocentrique, rumina Edward en profitant mesquinement de la douceur de la poitr…caresse du lieutenant.

Le blond lança un sourire diabolique à son ex-supérieur. Roy réagit au quart de tour; il sépara le couple devant lui d'un violent coup de pied. Ce dernier était totalement destiné au fullmetal mais l'attaqué l'évita avec grâce. Riza attrapa le membre égaré d'une poigne de fer, une lueur assassine dans le regard.

- Vous allez m'expliquer ce qu'il ce passe?

Ce n'était pas une question, mais un ordre avec un gros sous-entendu du style « si vous ne parlez pas, je vous cuirai lentement à la broche et vous dévorerai ce soir au dîner ». Ne se sentant pas prêts à affronter la colère redoutable de leur collègue, les deux hommes abdiquèrent. Ed raconta ses mésaventures et avec plus de difficulté ce qu'il s'était passé ensuite.

Riza but ses paroles attentivement en hochant la tête de temps à autre. Pas une fois elle prit l'air choqué ou surpris.

- Tu savais pour Winry n'est-ce pas?

La blonde lui tira un sourire désolé.

- En quelque sorte. Mais dans un sens, tout ira mieux maintenant que chacun est avec la bonne personne. Le führer se morfondait depuis longtemps à cause d'un amour à sens unique, Al et Winry étaient déchirés par les remords et toi Edward… Toi tu fuyait la réalité en voyageant sans cesse.

- Comment ça se morfondait? Explosa Mustang.

- Le rôle du petit chien piteux à qui on a confisqué son os te vas à merveille, nargua Ed sans pitié.

Il évita un bouquin se dirigeant vers sa tête à toute allure puis riposta en balança une chaise à son tendre colonel.

La scène fit sourire Hawkeye. Ils étaient heureux, quoi demander de plus? Elle profita de l'occasion pour filer discrètement.

La porte se referma sur l'image de ses fidèles amis s'embrassant avec tendresse.


End file.
